Windsurfing in West Australia
Prologue The episode starts with Jidou and Jazz in the beach of Australia. Some dolphins suddenly meet them and become friends with the protagonists, while one of the dolphins told Jidou to "follow the stars" as a preconcemption. After that, the antagonists show up to annoy the animals and to act with arrogance against Jidou and Jazz. Main Event Rules: * Round 1: In the first round the characters have to windsurf and to avoid the octupuses * Round 2: In this round the characters have to move to the finish line with large balloons in which they can get inside * Round 3: The third and last round includes a mix of windsurfing and skating (Land surfing) and the person who throws the boomerang inside the large rock brings victory to his team Event description: As the first round begins, all of the characters are shown up surfing. Suddenly a swarm of octapuses appear and distract everyone from the competition. Dr.Jeff decides to use his secret weapon, a fire saber, which he can use to ward off the octapuses. Jidou and Jazz seem to be out of shape since Jazz's windsurfing has been broken. The protagonists almost accepted their defeat until a new swarm of animals came in, the dolphins. The dolphins remembered the good acts of the Jidou and Jazz and helped them to go to the finish line first. In the second round, all the characters enter at their own giant baloons. As they start, a strange sound will be heard and dozens of kangarous appear. They start kicking the baloons, until Dr.Jeff shows his secret weapon again, the helium. The antagonist team appears to be flying while Jidou and Jazz have been kicked off to a river. This round was won easily by Dr.Jeff and Judo. Jidou and Jazz are now lost in the night. They find Wulumulu, a young girl who happens to live in the deserts of Australia. At that moment, Jazz's vampire disease kicks in and he falls unconcious. Wulumulu helps them by putting them in a cave and covering Jazz with mud. After giving Jazz some water, they thank Wulumulu and they return to the competitions with the girl's advice to follow the start. Just before they left, they were given Wulumulu's stick which will help the protagonists later. Epilogue The last round begins, and Jidou and Jazz angrily throw their boomerangs to rip off the texture of their land surfers. The antagonists fight back and Jidou realises there is a button under the fabric of the wind surf. He presses it and he starts flying, along with the others who notice him. They reach a large rock in which they try to throw their boomerangs for the win, but everyone fails. Jazz throws a boomerang at Judo's flying skateboard and asks for help. Dr.Jeff transforms and saves him. Jidou and Jeff being determined start throwing all boomerangs at him, but Dr.Jeff catches them and throws them back at full speed. Just before they hit the protagonists, Jidou stares at the stars for help and gets his stick that was given to him and starts throwing sharp rocks at the boomerangs. Dr.Jeffs protects his face from the boomerangs by putting his arms in front of him but eventually, one of them hits the skateboard and he falls. After that, ''' '''Jidou throws the boomerang to the rock for the easy win!